Magna Swing
is a member of the Black Bull squad. He is from Rayaka, a village within the Clover Kingdom. Appearance Magna is a man with a lean build and two different colored hair, a light colored hair at the top, dark-colored hair at the sides. Additionally, he also sports a dark-colored mohawk. One of his facial signatures is a straight line mark surrounded by three pairs of dots on the left-hand side of his forehead. Magna sports a light-colored shirt covered by a dark-colored leather jacket and dark-colored trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears a dark-colored fingerless gloves, a sunglasses, a pair of dark-colored boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is dark-colored and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Magna also wears their signature black squad robe. The robe closely resembles a mantle with a hood and a button to hold it together at the right-hand side. Furthermore, the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Magna fundoshi.png|Magna's swimsuit Magna overflowing with mana.png|Magna returns from a dungeon Personality Magna has a typical tough guy attitude in which he would be mean-spirited to anyone, except Yami Sukehiro. However, Magna is able to show respect to anyone that he acknowledges, which can be seen when Asta manages to past his initiation test. Magna also has a short temper, as he would burst out on anything that he finds irritating, such as when Asta asks him about the duty of the Magic Knights, something that he believes to be common knowledge. He is also very blunt and able to pick a fight with anyone, including his squadmates, if any of them picks on his bad side. An example would be when he starts attacking Luck Voltia because he ate his dessert. Magna has a huge sense of loyalty especially towards his captain. Furthermore, he also has a protective side as he decides to supervise Asta and Noelle's first mission. Biography Magna is a commoner who is born and raised in a village called Rayaka, which is located near the border of the Clover Kingdom. As time passed on, he joins the ranks of the Black Bull squad, which surprised his fellow villagers. During his tenure in the squad, he developed a huge sense of loyalty to the captain of the said squad. A day before Asta arrives, Magna and Yami Sukehiro lost a bet against the chief of Sosshi and they promise the chief that they would fulfill one of his requests. Sometime later, he picks a fight against Luck Voltia after the latter ate his dessert. However, Yami stops the fight and introduces the new member, Asta, after which Magna starts to intimidate the new member by saying that Asta must passed his test before he is willing to acknowledge him. His test only consists of Asta's evading or blocking his attack. To his surprise, Asta instead deflects his spell, which he manages to narrowly avoid by neutralizing with another spell of similar magnitude. Seeing his junior's feat, Magna acknowledges Asta's skill and shows no disrespect after hearing that he does not possess any magical power while handing the squad robe to him. Subsequently, Magna then takes Asta on a tour of the headquarters, during which they happen to meet with Noelle Silva. Magna gets involved in the confrontation between the two new members when Noelle accidentally shot him with her magic. Magna decides to let it go, even though he did not get his apology from her, and takes Asta to his own quarter. Later that night, Magna is in the vicinity when Noelle loses control of her magical power. He later gives a word of encouragement to her after Asta saved her life. Later on, Magna bursts out in anger towards Asta during mealtime, when Asta asked about the duty of a Magic Knight, after which Magna and the other members answer him. Not long after, Magna reveals to both Asta and Noelle that their first mission will be hunting a boar in Sosshi as a request from the village's chief. Magna decides to come along as their supervisor, but because of Asta and Noelle's disability to ride a broom and Finral's inability to teleport to unknown places, Magna decides to use his broom, the Crazy Cyclone. After they arrive, an exhausted Magna finds that the village is covered in mist, so he asks Asta to cut it since it is made of magic. A moment later, they find that the villagers are about to be executed. Magna quickly activates his magic and saves them but discovers that the man who requested the mission has died. Consequently, he confronts the group of mages in the vicinity, but the leader of the group, Heath Grice, launches his second attack. Depleted of magical power, Magna is unable to retaliate until Asta steps in to stop the attack. During the fight, Magna protects the villagers while Asta is at the frontline. After Noelle casts her protection spell and sees Asta's tenacity, Magna remembers the moments he was accepted to the Black Bull in which rejuvenates his conviction. He subsequently steps out of Noelle's spell and asks Asta to redo the moves that they did during the Asta's initiation ceremony. Their strategy works and Asta quickly steps in to deliver the final attack on Heath while Noelle manages to protect Magna from some icicles that are about to hit him from above. As soon as Asta defeats Heath, Magna quickly casts a restraining spell on their opponents. Unfortunately, one of the mages manages to escape by using a water magic spell. Nevertheless, Magna is determined to bring Heath and his remaining subordinates to the headquarters for questioning. However, Magna fails to fulfill his aim as Heath uses a magic tool inside him to commit suicide along with his subordinates. Magna, Asta and Noelle return to the headquarters and give their reports to Yami after completing their mission. Having received his salary, Magna later goes to the casino corner at the black market in Kikka. At the end of the day, Magna loses almost all of his possessions, yet he is still adamant to win. When Yami informs the present members about the emergence of a dungeon near the border of the Kingdom, Magna is having a dessert while sitting on top of Asta who is performing some push-ups. He quickly gets enraged when Asta, once again, displays his ignorance before partially explaining the significance of a dungeon to him. Once Asta, Noelle and Luck have left for the mission to conquer the dungeon, Yami informs Magna that the Golden Dawn squad is also dispatching their members, which slightly surprises him. A week later, after Asta, Luck and Noelle completed the dungeon exploring mission, Magna is present when Asta is given a celebratory feast by the squad. He is then assigned to a mission with Luck Voltia by Yami Sukehiro. After they have completed the mission and returned to the Black Bull headquarters, Magna immediately boasts to Asta about the star he received for his achievement. Subsequently, his junior reveals to them about his recent promotion, but Magna fails to comprehend the Knight's ranking system until the Black Bull captain explains it to them. Magna is in shock, the moment he learns that he is a 5th class Junior Magic Knight, which is the lowest rank within the organization. Furthermore, as he learns that Charmy has a higher rank than him, Magna is left unable to respond when she brags about it. When the Black Bulls are contacted to send help to Nairn, Magna is too hungover after trying to outdrink Vanessa Enoteca. Some days later, Magna joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. He decides to wear just a fundoshi, like Yami's, and Luck ignites it with Lightning Magic and then chases after the panicked Magna. Noelle later tries to hit Asta with Water Magic but once again ends up hitting Magna instead. As Magna chases Luck, throwing fireballs at him, they and the other Black Bulls stampede over Sekke Bronzazza. Yami then appears and buries them in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. When Noelle's resolve wavers during her training, Magna and the other Black Bulls appear and cheer her on. Encouraged, she completes Cradle of the Sea Dragon but then loses her concentration and control over the spell, drenching the Black Bulls. They then assemble in Noelle's spell and travel to the Seabed Temple. Magna has to hold onto Charmy after she sees all of the fish and tries to swim out and eat them. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Magna and Luck travel to a dungeon in a wasteland. However, they return unsuccessful but with changed personalities and overflowing with power. After Asta reveals that his arms are healed, Magna and Luck return to normal and congratulate him. For the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Magna is placed on Team C with Sol Marron and Kirsch Vermilion. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate fire. Through his grimoire, Magna primarily uses this magic as an attack in the form of projectiles with which he could throw fireballs onto his opponents. Magna Exploding Fireball.png|link=Exploding Fireball|Exploding Fireball Magna Exploding Buckshot.png|link=Exploding Buckshot|Exploding Buckshot Magna Prison Kill Buckshot.png|link=Prison Kill Buckshot|Prison Kill Buckshot *'Restraining Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to create flame-based restraints. Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation.png|link=Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation|Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation *'Creation Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to create objects out of fire. Grand Slam.png|link=Grand Slam|Grand Slam *'Union Magic': Magna combines his Fire Magic with Luck's Lightning Magic. Fire-Lightning Exploding Limit Cannon.png|Flame Thunder Exploding Cannon Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes': Magna has been shown to possess above average reflexes. This feat can be seen when he quickly takes actions once he sees that the villagers of Sosshi are about to be executed. *'Enhanced Durability': Magna possesses an above average durability, which can be seen when he is still able to use his magics multiple times, despite being exhausted after travelling while carrying both Asta and Noelle. Equipment *'Grimoire': Magna wields a grimoire that he used with his fire magic. The grimoire has a black covers, a skull ornament at the center of its front cover and solid line borders with a fire insignia at each of the corners of the covers. *'Crazy Cyclone': Magna possesses a broom with a bull's skull as its front set and a spine and ribs as its frame. Magna Grimoire.png|Magna's grimoire Magna Crazy Cyclone.png|link=Crazy Cyclone|Magna's Crazy Cyclone Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests *Magna Swing and Luck Voltia vs. Vetto *Team C vs. Team D Events *Black Bull Initiation Ceremony *Black Bulls Beach Party *Temple Battle Royale *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *Magna's favorite things are spicy things and tough men. *Magna is the eleventh most muscular character. *Manga ranked nineteenth in the first Popularity Poll. References Navigation ru:Магна Свинг fr:Magna Swing